megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mara
Mara (マーラ, Maara) is a recurring entity in the series. Its design is a pun of sorts, as "Mara", in the Japanese language, is a colloquialism for "penis". History In Buddhist myth, Mara is also know as "The Evil One". Feeling threatened by the enlightenment the Buddha was trying to bestow upon humanity, he attacked the Gautama when he was meditating beneath the boddhi tree. He was defeated when the Buddha simply touched the tips of his fingers to the earth, whereupon all the gods descended in a tremendous roar to pay homage to him. Though Mara was defeated that time, he still lingers in the world, hoping to seize the souls of the dying. Originated in Sri Lankan Buddhism, a demon who was riding Girimehkala with penis-headed image tried to stop Siddharta Gautama from reaching enlightenment through meditation. The most common story depicts Mara using his beautiful daughters in an attempt to tempt the Buddha; he later marched his demonic army to scare him, however this ended in failure for Mara. Appearance *''Shin Megami Tensei: Maou (Tyrant) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Maou *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Optional Boss *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan class *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Event Boss *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 4: Tower Arcana Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei II Mara governs the Tower of Chokmah in Makai and act as guard to Lucifer's Castle Kether. If Aleph's Alignment is Chaos, he will lets Aleph pass either with minimum 15 Wisdom stats or by beat him in battle. In Natural or Lawful path, Mara will try to tempt Aleph. First, he offers 999999 Macca. Next, he offers a 10 level increase. Finally, he offers the power that surpasses even Satan and Lucifer. If Aleph accepts any of his offering, he will fall under Mara's spell and must fight Mara with a handicap. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' An incomplete form of Mara appears when Baphomet summons him during a Full Kagutsuchi phase in Shibuya at the request of two Manikins. Hito-Shura will be rewarded with the Muspell Magatama upon defeating him. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Mara emerges from the body of Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi during an event battle in the Snow Queen Quest. He will use fire spells and cause Yuka Ayase's Persona to awaken. ''Persona 3: FES'' Mara appears as an exclusive Persona added to the Tower Arcana repertoire in the updated re-release of Persona 3, titled Persona 3: FES. Mara is summoned by means of a special Pentagon Spread fusion, and holds the distinction of having the only multi-target high damage fire elemental spell, "Mara'lagidyne". In ''FES also introduces the Weapon Fusion system, where fusing Mara with a Nihil weapon grants the strongest fists-classed weapon, Evil Hands. '''Persona 3 Portable Mara will give the player the Maralagidyne skill card when this Persona has leveled up to 86 - the only way the player can pass that spell on to other Personae. Also if the player enters the Velvet Room with Mara as the equipped persona, Theodore or Elizabeth will comment on the player's choice of Persona, with Theo commenting to the Female Protagonist in it being unladylike, while Elizabeth will comment that it doesn't fit the player. ''Persona 4'' Mara returns as a Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv.62 or above and fuses the appropriate Personae in the Velvet Room. However, Mara no longer learns the skill Maralagidyne. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In this game, Mara is portrayed as a goddess rather than a god, wielding power over temptation and death, despite retaining the same overall shape (though a local Grendel insisted she was once a beautiful goddess). She appears in Sector Grus after reaching a certain part of Sector Horologium. In the Chaos path, she hires the Protagonist to assault a gathering of angels and disrupt the ritual they were carrying out. Despite the attack, the angels finish the fusion ritual and combine themselved to form Seraph, forcing the protagonist into a fight. After Seraph's demise, Mara will arrive, regretting she did not participate in the death of the Seraph, and can join the Protagonist's party. Fulfilling her request also yields the right to summon her through fusion and the Peacemaker, the most devastating gun of the game. On the Law route, Mara appears instead as the enemy, as the Protagonist is hired instead by the Seraph to destroy Mara. Upon Mara's death, Seraph will join the Protagonist instead. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery File:SMTIIsprite-Mara.png|Mara's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Tower Arcana Category:Maou Clan Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons